Carta a Santa
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Jason es un niño cuidado y querido de la duodécima legión fulminata; un día hace una curiosa pregunta "¿Quién es Santa Claus?" Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Hermanos Grace" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Noviembre "Hermanos Grace" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Carta a Santa

Jason siempre había sido muy inquieto, al menos de niño.

Los legionarios se esforzaban lo mejor posible en cuidar del pequeño, más no era algo demasiado fácil; sobre todo porque tenía un TDAH lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo se controlara medianamente con mucho entrenamiento, cosa complicada porque nadie era incapaz de imponérsele; ¿Quién podría, con esos ojos azules de niño perrito que te suplicaban perdonarle? El pequeñajo se había ganado los corazones de todos los romanos.

Aunque nadie hubiera logrado cuidarlo más de una hora sin perderlo de vista.

Originalmente, nadie tendría que hacer eso. Los niños sin padres iban al registro de adopciones de Nueva Roma-que sí, había-y luego ponían al bebé con su nueva familia; Jason tuvo que ser la excepción.

Todos no paraban de murmurar las grandes expectativas que tenían de él. Había llegado con dos años a Lupa-no se sabía la causa hasta ahora, era muy joven para acordarse-y aun con su edad, en un año había estado listo para llegar al ejército. La propia loba con otros lobos le escoltaron hasta la ciudad, diciendo que era el hijo de Júpiter-el primer hijo del rey en décadas-y que era su cachorro estrella.

Dado las circunstancias, tuvieron que meterlo de una vez en sus filas-aunque acordando que dejarían el tatuaje para luego, aunque llevara tres años en la legión no podían darle tanto dolor a un niño-. Era como el pequeño bebé de la gran familia que era; sencillamente todos le adoraban.

Jugaban con él, le enseñaban latín-entre más joven, más fácil aprender un idioma-la historia de los romanos, incluso le habían enseñado a manejar una espada-el cómo moverse y con una rama de práctica, no le darían un arma a alguien tan pequeño-normalmente entre las distintas cohortes se rotaban su tiempo de lecciones, quién le vigilaba y en que cohorte dormía. No había nadie que no le viera como su hermano menor.

Era por eso que a todos se les hacía tan difícil el torearlo.

— ¿Has visto a Thalia? —preguntaba el infante con sus ojos abiertos en par en par, con un amago de una sonrisa, como si por adelantado pensase que le dirían que sí. Nadie estaba seguro de quién era la chica; desde que podía hablar correctamente no paraba de preguntar por ella, solo sabían que era su hermana y hasta ahí.

En realidad, la mayor parte de ellos tenían curiosidad. Si había llegado a Lupa con 2 años, nadie entendía cómo es que podía acordarse de su hermana; de hecho, ¿Por qué solo la recordaba a ella? ¿No había otros parientes, como su madre, a quién debería ser unida? Nunca habían podido sacarle demasiada información, tampoco es que pudiera acordarse demasiado; pero cada vez que hablaba de ella lo hacía emocionado "¡Ella me daba galletas!" "¡Me cantaba de noche!" "¡Jugábamos a las escondidas!" relataba a veces, de los fragmentos que se recordaba.

Era tierno cuando lo hacían, más se asustaban a la vez; si la chica era mortal, entonces nunca podría saber dónde estaba su hermano, dándole por muerto y llorando penosamente su ausencia. Si era una semidiosa y la chica era al menos 5 años mayor que él-como más o menos se acordaba-y no había llegado a la legión; eran muy malas noticias, porque entre más años adquirieran más peligroso se volvía a su alrededor. Con la última teoría solo había una falla; ¿Por qué Lupa no le habría entrenado? Excelente pregunta.

Sea lo que fuera, siempre era lo mismo: no. Aunque cambiaban de tema, le distraían con algo nuevo o parecido, siempre tenían que decírselo. Era una suerte que estuvieran hechos para ser duros, porque otros no hubieran soportado la carita de cachorro desamparado que se le quedaba.

Igualmente, la situación que afrontaban no era esa: lo habían perdido de vista.

— ¡Te dije que lo vigilaras! —reclamo una chica de cabello pelirrojo con corte romano, mientras luchaba con su armadura para moverse velozmente por las calles de Nueva Roma.

— ¡Me voltee un minuto! ¡Soy un hijo de Mercurio, el sigilo es mi especialidad! ¿Cómo iba a saber que el mocoso podía pasar tan fácilmente desapercibido? —decía un muchacho de tez morena y ojos olivas con el cabello siendo una ligera sombra, casi rapado; que luchaba para que sus ojos vieran a distintos lugares a la vez que a su compañera.

Lo habían perdido, como terminaba pasando en algún punto.

— ¡Es el favorito de Lupa! ¿Tú qué crees que iba a pasar? —le recrimino la chica, que había lamentado dejarle con su amigo; ¿Qué una chica no podía ir al baño dejando al hombre a cargo sin que pasara algo? Al parecer, no.

Aunque en algún punto perdían a Jason, siempre se apresuraban por encontrarlo. Sin importar cuán común fuera, los castigos romanos seguían siendo feos y arriesgarse a uno por su irresponsabilidad no era una opción; por lo cual cada vez que este se iba, lo encontraban lo más rápido posible, le daban algo para que no dijera nada-un dulce solía bastar-y fin del asunto. De no ser porque temían estar atados a una hurón rabioso o cortar brizas de césped con un cortaúñas, hubieran podido saber que a todos les pasaba.

Por suerte para los dos chicos del turno, no tardaron en hallarlo. Estaba mirando embobado una televisión-no había esa tecnología en la base del ejército-con algo de curiosidad; aunque había uno que otro programa que la ciudad producía, la mayor parte provenía del mundo exterior, así que probablemente estuviera entretenido por eso. Ambos chicos se dirigieron al infante y luego de una pequeña regañina, lograron llevárselo.

— Alison—llamo Jason, mientras agarraba la mano de la chica-por exigencia de esta, no quería pasar otro susto. La muchacha le miró con curiosidad, sintiendo como se le derretía el corazón por la mirada inocente que este tenía— ¿Qué es la navidad?

Ambos soldados se detuvieron de improvisto con esa pregunta, mientras se miraban mutuamente "Díselo tú" "No, díselo tu" se decían con las miradas, peleando tácitamente con no tener que responder. Después de unos minutos y una buena insistencia por parte de la hija de Apolo, el chico suspiró procedió.

— Bueno Jason; eso es una fiesta de la gente que vive fuera de la ciudad, se celebra mundialmente, ¿no? —pregunto mirando a la chica, dudoso; había vivido toda su vida allí y la verdad es que no tenía idea. Alison le dio una mirada de "¿En serio me estás preguntando esto?" por lo cual este decidió no hacerle caso— En fin, el caso es que está basada en una religión que bueno…no es importante, tampoco tanta gente se acuerda de eso; el punto es que hay un hombre llamado Santa Claus que reparte regalos a los niños buenos en el mundo, mientras que a los malos les da carbón—miro a la chica—¿Así es que iba el cuento ese, no?

Alison se limito a asentir un poco ignorando las ganas enormes que tenía de golpearle en la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces él da regalos gratis? ¡Qué genial! ¡Y según esa propaganda no falta mucho! —Hablaba entusiasmado, saltando un poco de la emoción ante la perspectiva. Los dos chicos le miraron con algo de apresumbramiento, que por niño que fuera, si noto— ¿Es real, no?

— Eehh—la semidiosa miró a su amigo, que se encogía de hombros y le decía con los labios "Te toca" a lo que ella maldijo mentalmente en latín— ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí! —Dijo entusiasta, temiendo que su tartamudeo logrará poner escéptico al niño— Es más—se agacho a su lado— Lo que los mortales no saben es que se trata de un dios, uno que recompensa a los niños buenos. Pero también es el dios de los secretos; así que solo recompensa a los niños que no hablan sobre él.

Al instante Jason se tapo la boca y miraba hacia el cielo, como si temiera que Santa le estuviese observando en ese momento. El hijo de Mercurio por otro lado, estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para no reírse; ¿en serio se había creído semejante locura? ¿Santa Claus un dios? Por supuesto, y Apolo era su guardaespaldas. Alison toco brevemente su arco dorado, diciéndole que fácilmente le mandaría una flecha en el trasero como destruyera las esperanzas del pequeño. Al instante, se calló.

Luego de eso, para alivio de los soldados romanos; el pequeño no volvió a mencionar nada parecido a la navidad o a Santa Claus. Alison debía admitir que se sentía un poco culpable por mentirle así al niño, sobre todo si en el futuro se ganaba unas risas por decir una tontería; pero prefería eso a romperle las ilusiones al niño o que los lincharan a ambos por meterle ideas de otra religión. Al menos la excusa serviría por un tiempo.

Esa noche, Jason se retraso para cenar.

— ¡Espera un poco, Edna! —grito el rubio a la cuidadora de turno, mientras escondidas, agarraba un bolígrafo y un papel. En los comerciales pudo enterarse de varias cosas, una cosa fue como pedirle lo que querías a Santa. No tenía que hablar de él, pero seguro podía mandarle una carta, ¿no?

Estaba seguro de que quería; se alegraba de que fuera un dios, de otra forma temería que no entendiera el latín.

_Querido Santa, esta es mi primera navidad, no sé porque no lo había celebrado antes, ojala no te enojes conmigo, yo solo quiero una cosa._

_Quiero volver a ver a Thalia._

_Jason. _

Luego de eso llamó a una de las águilas y diciéndole que enviara la carta con santa, espero emocionado a que llegara esa navidad.

**. . .**

Para su tristeza y desconsuelo, su regalo nunca se cumplió.

En su momento, pensó que era por haber hablado de él pocos días antes de navidad. Después, temió que quizás no lo mando a la dirección correcta-por suerte, nadie adivino porque algunas águilas se perdieron en el polo norte-siempre buscando la incógnita, siendo más bueno cada año, todo con la esperanza de ver a su hermana.

Hasta que finalmente, fue lo suficientemente mayor para darse cuenta que su amiga le había mentido.

No se enojo con ella; con el tiempo-y obligado por las circunstancias-llego a madurar, y entendió que había preferido decirle una mentira blanca a destrozar sus esperanzas. Fue doloroso como cada año esperaba ver esa mañana la cara sonriente de Thalia, sin encontrarla nunca.

Con el tiempo siguió creciendo, olvidándose del asunto pues ellos no solían celebrar la navidad.

Fue por eso, que cerca de una década más tarde; nunca creyó que su sueño se haría realidad.

No había habido ningunos brownies romanos como siempre deseo, ni risas o aplausos, ni siquiera se había acordado de que de niño había querido todo eso para cuando se reencontrara con su hermana. Tampoco fue en la ciudad; estaban en una cueva congelándose el trasero, cuando ella inesperadamente había venido y logrado detener a un rey licántropo.

Aunque ni siquiera tenía sus recuerdos o a sus amigos-aparte de Leo, obviamente-sabía que eso no había importado. Quizás porque había sido demasiada información para procesar, porque desde que le habían quitado sus memorias tenía la mente un poco borrosa; pero había pasado en shock la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aun así, algo dentro de él, se sentía más alegre que nunca.

"_No se porque, tengo la impresión de que tengo algo que quería desde hace tiempo_" pensó para sí mientras se esforzaba en seguir el paso, su hermana era bastante rápida.

_Hermana_, con esa palabra; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y siguió adelante. Sin saber cómo luego de tantos años, tan cerca de navidad; había obtenido lo que pidió en una carta a Santa Klaus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww lo admito, no está perfecto; pero no creo que quede mal.

En realidad no tenía mucha imaginación; se que esto queda mejor para otro reto-aunque no se sabe si se hará-pero fue lo que pensé; aunque mientras escribía se me ocurrieron otras cosas, puede que me vuelva a inscribir.

Aunque también lamento que este reto no fuera antes; si pudiera inscribir "Tesoros"-un fanfics de los hermanos- o "Nuevo hermanito" estoy segura que a medio mundo le fascinaría. Peeero que se puede hacer.

Al menos es un reto menos, no tienen idea la cantidad en la que estoy inscrita.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
